The two words that broke his heart
by tessacartwheel
Summary: Draco finds Hermione's diary on the couch, and can't resist from giving it a flick through. Her latest entry reminds him of how badly he had screwed things up between them, and how much he wants her back.
1. Chapter 1

__So, here it is - the new (and improved?) story. I'll be deleting the old chapters from FanFic to avoid any confusion. Although the storyline is different, I'm going to attempt to edit the original instead of starting from scratch because I'm a lazy potato :) Yeah...that's all I have to say. Please leave comments, opinions and any improvements!

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1<strong>

_Dear Draco, _

_It's been 87 days since we broke up. You haven't spoken to me at all in four and a half days, even though we share the head's dorm and our bedrooms are only separated by a bathroom. The last time you spoke to me was only because Professor McGonagall was with me. Even then, all you said was "Granger" in a quiet, terse voice. _

_I know you're still undecided about your future. Your parents want you to start work at the ministry, but that's not want you want. All you've ever talked about is playing professional quidditch, and you've already received offers. I wish you'd talk to someone instead of battling yourself all the time. _

_I'm so sick of you acting so cold towards me. I know we were enemies for the better part of knowing each other, but with the war, and returning to school for seventh year, being head boy and girl, dating…you've shown me that you DO have a passionate, empathetic, caring side. No – you ARE that. You just choose to cover it up with a mask. _

_We may be broken up, but I know you. Despite all the hurt and heartbreak, I still love you._

_Do you remember the first time you told me you loved me? We were at the Astronomy Tower. And remember, during that trip to Hogsmeade, when you promised that you would love me forever and never hurt me? Well, guess what – you've really hurt me, Draco. I honestly thought you'd changed for the better, and that you really cared about me, really loved me. I guess I was just temporary entertainment for the mighty Draco Malfoy. _

Draco slammed the worn out leather book shut, dropping it onto the sofa beside him. He ran his fingers through his silver blonde hair and let out a huge groan. _Stupid Granger_. He thought to himself. _Stupid, stupid overly sentimental protective sweet caring Hermione_. He sighed. Hermione. The smartest witch of their time. Hogwarts Head Girl. The love of his life. His pride and joy. His ex-girlfriend. Draco didn't _want _ her as his ex-girlfriend. He loved her, for God's sake! But he knew that he had blown things between them. And, as Hermione said, it WAS his fault that they were both hurting.

As per tradition of most pureblood wizarding families, Narcissa and Lucius have planned their son's marriage since a very young age. Draco had been betrothed to Astoria Greengrass since he was three and she was one. He had never given it much thought – it was something that Draco knew would happen – that is, until he met Hermione. All his previous relationships had been nothing more than something for him to waste time on – it wasn't as if anything could ever come out of them. But then…Hermione Granger. The muggle-born witch was everything Draco had been taught to despise yet everything he would ever want and need in his life. From the moment he knew for certain that Hermione was his, Draco had been working hard to escape his fate of an arranged marriage in favor of a happily ever after love story ending.

Astoria had never wanted to marry Draco either – she simply did not know him and didn't want to have to spend the rest of her life trapped. Lucius had been reformed since the great battle of Hogwarts, almost entirely because of a close-shot to being sentenced to imprisonment in Azkaban. It didn't take too much persuasion and begging on Astoria and Draco's part for the two sets of parents to agree that in this modern time and age, pureblood families didn't have to ensure 'proper' lineage through arranged marriages, and should thus be released. Since everything had been resolved, Draco had decided what Hermione didn't know wouldn't hurt her.

But she found out.

She hadn't given him a chance to explain (not that he deserved one, when he thought about it). At the time, Draco hadn't realized how finding out he was engaged-to-be-engaged would affect Hermione.

_~Flashback~_

"Draco?" Hermione asked timidly, poking her head into his bedroom. "Can I come in?"

"Of course." Draco said, leaping up from his desk immediately. Her beautiful hazel eyes looked distressed.

"I, uh…" She looked like she was gulping back tears. Hermione held up a worn looking piece of parchment. "I needed some scrap paper, and I found this."

"Okay. So?" He asked, trying to be patient.

"It's an old letter from your mother." Hermione said slowly. "I didn't mean to read it." Draco waved it off, gesturing her to continue. She took a deep breath. "Is it true?"

Draco raised an eyebrow, taking the letter from her and scanning it quickly. _Christmas break coming up…tea with Greengrasses…get to know Astoria before the wedding…wear warm clothes _– crap. He looked up at her, his light gray eyes wide. "It's not what you think, love." He stuttered.

A tear fell from her eye. Draco looked at her worriedly. All of a sudden, Hermione exploded.

"Merlin, Draco! Did you think I would never find out?" She yelled. "You knew you were going to marry her your whole life!"

Draco nodded wordlessly.

"Then why did you pursue things with me? Why strike up a relationship that will never get anywhere? Why fill my head up with lies about our nonexistent future?" She screamed. Draco tried to explain, but was cut short when she suddenly let out a bolt of laughter.

"I am so stupid." Hermione said, shaking her head. "This is all a game to you, isn't it? Another ploy to ridicule the poor little mudblood."

Draco's eyes hardened. "Do not call yourself that." He growled. She ignored him.

"You win, okay? You win. So please…just leave me alone." She whispered, running away from him.

"Hermione!" He shouted, running after her. He caught her and wrapped his arms around her waist before she reached the door of the dorm. "I'm sorry Hermione. Please forgive me. I love you, and only you. Please let me explain!" He said hurriedly.

"Our relationship – whatever it is, fake or real." She said. "It's over." She said, wiggling out of his grasp and running out of the door.

Hermione said the two words that broke his heart, and till this day still haunted his dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

"MOTHER!" Draco bellowed at the top of his lungs.

Narcissa hurriedly ran into to the living room of Malfoy Manor. "What is it, Draco honey?"

"Why is Hermione Granger's diary on our living room couch?" Draco demanded.

"Now, Draco, don't use that tone with me." She scolded. Draco dipped his head in apology. "Hermione must have left it behind when she came over to tea yesterday."

"Tea?! But, Mother, why was Herm-Granger over for tea?" Draco cursed himself for the near slip-up. As far as he knew, his parents didn't know about him and Hermione. And he wanted to keep it that way, at least for now.

"She came for the bi-weekly S.P.E.W. meeting, of course." Narcissa answered matter-of-factly.

"S.P.E.W.? _You _joined S.P.E.W.?" Draco asked incredulously.

"So did your father, the Greengrass family, and Pamela and Pansy Parkinson. Oh, and Victoria Zabini as well. It's a wonderful cause, S.P.E.W. I think it's about time the house elves and other magical creatures get decent wages and benefits. Not that we ever treated them badly." She hastily added. "Aren't you a member as well? I think I saw your name on the list once, but you've never-"

"I'm just an honorary member, Mother. I donated a large sum." Draco explained.

"Oh, good. We're receiving more than enough funding, but there's never too much for charity." Narcissa's face brightened into a huge smile. "Why you come to our next meeting, sweetheart? I'm sure Hermione and everyone else will be delighted to see you."

Draco quickly shook his head. "I think I'll pass. I may have donated a lot of money, but I'm not exactly Granger's favorite person."

Narcissa gave a small chuckle and started back to the library. "Maybe if you're lucky, she'll take you back. Perhaps you should owl her and ask her out on a date." She said over her shoulder.

Draco all but fell off the couch. "Take me back?" He echoed. "Ask her out?"

"To return her diary, of course." Narcissa added slyly before turning the corner and disappearing from sight.

"A date. To return her diary." Draco smiled to himself. "A date to return Hermione's diary."


End file.
